Never!
by WanderingStarmaster
Summary: Follow-up to my previous story Fascinating. Uhura learns a little more about life before time changed.


This is the follow-up to my other story "Fascinating." Enjoy.

* * *

Nyota Uhura was in over her head…at least that's what it felt like. She sat in the bar not far from the Academy with two Spocks who were engaging each other in a deep discussion of alternate realities and temporal physics and other things that made her head spin, though she was sure that nothing could do that more effectively than finding out that this old Vulcan was actually Spock…from the future!

_They had been taking another walk through the grounds, talking and, in Nyota's case, laughing together. She wanted to take it further, but after the incident last night, she wasn't sure she wanted to take the chance. Or maybe she would, after all that was part of the fun, wasn't it?_

_Looking up she saw the old Vulcan who had caught them making out in a small thicket was approaching them. Then again…_

_The Vulcan came straight toward them, and Nyota wasn't sure whether to move or stay where she was. Spock seemed rooted to the spot and walking away somehow seemed like abandoning him, so she remained as the Vulcan came up to them. _

"_Commander, Lieutenant." he greeted. _

"_Ambassador," Spock replied, with the traditional salute, "Live long, and prosper."_

"_Ambassador?" Nyota asked._

_Spock suddenly seemed almost uncomfortable, and if she didn't know better she could have sworn the old Vulcan looked amused. _

_She looked back and forth between them. "What is it?" _

"_It might be advisable to tell her." the Ambassador said with a raised eyebrow, "I doubt you will be able to keep it from her forever."_

_She looked at Spock. "Tell me what?"_

_Spock looked back at her and seemed to steel himself for something. "Nyota, this is Ambassador Spock. He is…myself…from the future."_

She had wanted to disbelieve him, to think this was a joke, that he was lying, or anything else, but these were Vulcans! Vulcans just didn't _do _that! So reluctantly she had been forced to believe that they were telling the truth.

She didn't remember what immediately followed, but she had found herself here nursing a drink.

Taking a deep gulp of whatever it was in front of her, she wasn't sure what, just that it was strong, and she needed it. Finding out that her boyfriend had some alternate version from the future was more than enough, but, not only that, it seemed to have been a very different future from the one that was currently shaping up.

How that was possible she didn't even want to think about. They were talking about things that had no meaning to her…

"…much like my wife."

_Wife?_ That got her attention.

"Wait, you had a wife?" she asked expectantly.

"Yes, a Vulcan woman named Saavik." The older Spock replied.

"Oh…" Nyota sounded disappointed. An image of a young Vulcan girl who had been visiting Starfleet flashed through her mind. "So you and…"

"If you are referring to myself and Commander Uhura, no, we had a purely professional relationship."

"I see…"

"She was very competent in her duties. I served with her for more than twenty years aboard the _Enterprise_ under James Kirk."

_Kirk._ Nyota's nostrils flared as she thought of the man. He might be her commanding officer now, but that didn't mean she had to like him. It didn't change the fact that he was cocky, full of himself, a womanizer, and had usurped Spock at a time of crisis. True, Spock had been compromised, and Kirk's actions had saved Earth and the entire Federation, but still…

"Did she ever have anyone?" She half expected him not to answer, to tell her that it didn't matter, or any number of other meaningless things.

"Not that I am aware of," the elder Spock replied, "Though I did not make it a point to monitor such activities. I know of only one instance where she was in a romantic situation, though it was while we had been captured by aliens that were capable of controlling us."

"How romantic a situation?" Spock looked at her strangely as she leaned forward anxiously.

A moments hesitation, then, "There was a kiss…"

"And you said 'us'… was it you?"

"I was among those captured, but I was not involved in that specific situation."

Nyota sighed in disappointment, and took another swallow.

"It was with Captain Kirk."

Nyota nearly choked on her drink. _Kirk? Kirk! KIRK!_ She found her fists clenching. How _dare_ he! What gave him the right to do that? The fact that the elder Spock had said they were being controlled was conveniently forgotten.

"Nyota…" Spock put a hand on her shoulder, and she began to calm.

Then James T. Kirk walked into the room. As soon as she saw him her eyes turned stone cold. Downing the remainder of her drink, she got up and strode toward him.

Kirk looked over at her as she approached, and smiled. "Lieutenant. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, sir." She stopped right in front of him and then brought her hand across his face with a sound that filled the room, drawing the attention of all the occupants. "Get this straight: IT _NEVER_ HAPPENED!"

Then she stormed out of the bar, leaving Kirk in her wake, rubbing his sore cheek.

Noticing the two Spocks, he moved in their direction and sat down next to them. "What was that about?"

The Vulcans exchanged a glance, then looked back at him.

For weeks afterward, Kirk could not look at either of them without chuckling under his breath.

* * *

There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. The part of Saavik being Spock's wife comes from the novel _Vulcan's Heart_. Not canon but never specifically overturned in canon. I used because I figured it would get Nyota's attention.


End file.
